Irony
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: "Para mí yo del futuro…No sé qué hacer. Lo que ella dijo me molestó, ¡en verdad me molestó! Pero estoy segura que tiene razón…[…] A mi yo del pasado: Si alguna vez escuchas esto, por favor, vuelve el tiempo atrás y evita que no aproveche la oportunidad que se me dio para estar con mi hermano…" Songfic basado en el Opening del anime. Triste.


Ninguno de éstos personaje me pertenece en realidad. Honestamente, no sé quien los creó, pero quien los creó, lo amo con todo mi ser.. y lo odio a la vez. DEBÍAN ACABAR JUNTOS ;;A;;

Ésto es una clase de final alternativo, pero contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Estás advertido si aún no la has visto.

* * *

><p>Kirino Kousaka, aquél era el nombre de la joven que se encontraba ahora, llorando bajo la lluvia de otoño.<br>Su hermano mayor había sido demasiado amable con ella –como siempre-, pero la verdad es que se había olvidado cómo reaccionar de buena manera.  
>A la vez, aquel trato la hería, ya que sabía que las palabras que se habían apilado alrededor de ellos dos hacían que cada vez se volviera más difícil un futuro con la sonrisa del mayor a su lado.<br>¿Hacia dónde se había dirigido la llave de su corazón? Ahora ya no podía hallarla, y eso le exasperaba en demasía.  
>Suspiró, y apretó el pequeño peluche en forma de tigre que se encontraba en su pecho, para así evitar las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a formarse por la falta de la compañía del joven.<br>Incluso si la distancia entre ellos se estaba encogiendo de una manera tortuosamente lenta, sabía que no podría siquiera tocarle.  
>Se deshizo en lágrimas, y dejó que las gotas se confundieran con la lluvia. Su cabello se había empapado, y su maquillaje se había corrido.<br>Pero ya no le importaba.  
>'<em>Para mí yo del futuro…No sé qué hacer. Lo que ella dijo me molestó, ¡en verdad me molestó! Pero estoy segura que tiene razón…[…] Siento que todo terminará como ella dijo, y sé que lo hará, pero aún así tengo miedo'<em>, aquello sólo era un fragmento de la grabación que había hecho estando en sexto grado; pero, de igual manera, seguía teniendo aquella horrible sensación de que no lograría nada con su hermano mayor.  
>Justamente, porque era asqueroso.<br>Compartían la misma sangre, los mismos genes… y probablemente ni siquiera podrían tener hijos.  
>Pero, aún así…quería estar a su lado. Porque en serio lo amaba.<br>No era un simple capricho.  
>Sería capaz de abandonarlo todo para que él la amase.<br>Siguió llorando, mientras gradualmente dejaba de sentir su cuerpo.  
>Y se desmayó.<p>

—Kirino, Kirino, ¡Kirino! ¡¿Estás bien?!—  
>Ahí estaba otra vez, la amabilidad de su hermano mayor.<br>Con todas las mentiras que estaba formulándose a sí misma, probablemente no podría moverse.  
>—Obviamente estoy bien, idiota.—<br>No debía mirarle con aquellos ojos llenos de preocupación, porque no sabía cómo **demonios** reaccionar. A la vez, le recordaba que había perdido su camino.  
>Kirino se indagó si algún día sería capaz de sonreír honestamente frente a él.<p>

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo había estado cerca de su hermano? ¿Un año, o un año y un mes? No importaba, porque, aunque pasaba tiempo con él, las palabras que se decían aún seguían siendo escasas.  
>Incluso si la distancia entre ellos estaba achicándose, sabía que aún le faltaba, y mucho, para poder alcanzarle.<br>Pero, ¡quería hacerlo! Quería poder alcanzarle, quería que sus sentimientos acariciaran el corazón ajeno, y quería poder decirle todo lo que pensaba.

Kyousuke no _debía_ ser tan amable con ella, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar, y terminaría por insultarle olímpicamente.  
>Y otra vez sucedió.<br>Siempre Kirino decía insultos de más, Kyousuke le respondía…Y terminaban así.  
>Heridos.<br>Pero, es que, ninguno de los dos podían ver las palabras ocultas entre tantas mentiras.

Ocultando su verdadero ser, la rubia tarareó aquella melodía, la cual pertenecía a su banda favorita, ClariS.  
>Pero, es que, aquella parte de la canción…parecía haberse escrito para ella.<br>En verdad, ella tenía un corazón cambiante, y le había dejado todo a su cuerpo.  
>Dios, amaba aquella canción.<br>Ella no comprendía mucho de sí misma, pero lo que si sabía era que quería aprender más y más sobre él. Incluso si debía suprimir levemente sus angustiantes sentimientos, quería hacerlo, así podría deshacer por completo aquella barrera entre los dos.

Las mentiras entre ellos cada vez se volvían más amargas, al igual que las lágrimas que la joven derramaba en vano sobre la almohada.  
>Porque, en realidad, ¡quería verle! En ése instante, pero no podía hallar las palabras adecuadas.<p>

Aquello era la rendición. Su hermano no la amaba.  
>Pero, aún así, ya que éste era el final de su página, de su historia…quería que él viera su honesta sonrisa.<p>

Una vez que la vio, la desgraciada susodicha se deshizo en lágrimas, las cuales ya no pararían. Manami, la maldita de Manami tenía razón.  
>Era asqueroso.<br>No podría ser correspondida por su hermano nunca.  
>Lo había sabido desde el comienzo.<br>Pero, aún así, estaba feliz. Su historia había sido algo larga, y aunque había terminado algo –demasiado- mal, había podido pasar tiempo con él.  
>'<em>A mi yo del pasado: Si alguna vez escuchas esto, por favor, vuelve el tiempo atrás y evita que no aproveche la oportunidad que se me dio para estar con mi hermano…Por favor, Kirino del pasado, si éstas escuchando esto, aprovecha aquella chance que creerás que es incorrecta, pero luego sabrás que es la única que tuviste. No quiero que si oyes esto, no la aproveches. Quiero que la Kirino del pasado sea más feliz que la del presente y futuro. Con amor, la Kirino del presente.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Y otra vez, la masoquista de mí vio el final de éste increíble anime.<strong>

**Y lloró.**

**Y escribió ésto.**

**Honestamente, no sé si habrá quedado bien, ya que es una mezcla de songfic con final alternativo xDD**

**Nunca había escrito nada sobre éste anime, ni sobre ésta pareja.**

**Ni tampoco nada que acabara así de mal.**

**No me hago responsable de tus futuras lágrimas.**

**Pily-chii.**


End file.
